Broken Heels
by CJJJones
Summary: Hermione is happy, settled and comfortable until one tiny thing happens and doesn't happen, from there Hermione's life splits into two possibilties. Follow her as her worst nightmare and her daily life continue side by side. Partially based on the films Sliding Doors and Run Lola Run. COMPLETE
1. Daily coffee

Chapter One

I roll my sleeves up, wrap my hair up

There's no sign on the road so I never stop

Thank you for looking at this story. I ended up going from plan to finished article in about ten days which is very fast for me but I am very happy with this story. It is based on the principal that one tiny thing can change the rest of your life. The first few chapters will just be one reality then they will spilt. Hope that all makes sense. Please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Hermione looked around her bedroom to whatever was making the infernal racket. She looked to the dresser on the opposite side of the room where she knew her alarm clock was situated. Sure enough it read 7.15 a.m., her usual waking time.

Hermione Granger was a healer at St. Mungo's hospital she had risen quickly through the ranks, a generation of decimated healers combined with a smart brain meant she was the first female head of a St. Mungo's department under thirty since Dilys Derwent herself.

Hermione had for the last few months however been working in the Ministry of Magic compiling a report on new processes in trauma magic. For all its destruction the war with a myriad of complicated injuries both physical and mental had meant a great leap forward it the way that trauma was managed. The report had input from international healing groups so far Hermione had met the Peruvian, American, Serbian, Japanese, New Zealand, Vietnamese, French, Canadian and German delegations. Hermione disliked the ministry. It was different and new and although she was aware she was working with some of the greatest minds in the wizarding world she preferred St. Mungo's. There was something about the rush and buzz of working in such a high pace environment that she thrived on: despite her rational mind she associated the ministry with too many bad memories.

Contemplating her final few days at the ministry Hermione yawned as she climbed out of bed. She looked into her mirror in her large en-suite bathroom and wondered just how her hair managed to make itself into such a mess in one night. She picked her wand up and quickly cast a glamour spell on herself. Hermione hadn't been a big fan of these spells and she justified it her head by knowing she wore a small about of make up and put it on the muggle way. A few years ago Parvati Patil had introduced her to hair spells. Despite Hermione's opinions the spells Parvati had taught her had undeniably good results and Hermione now cast them on herself more often than not. After a few moments in the bathroom Hermione headed back to her large bedroom pulling out a black pair of muggle trousers and a cream blouse, she wiped a little sleep out of her left eye and shook her head as though to make herself a little more awake. Hermione opened the bottom drawer of her large white dresser to reveal a neat line of five pairs of high healed shoes. To most people Hermione seemed one of the least likely to own, let alone love expensive high heeled shoes. It had been a love passed to her from her mother, a woman of only five foot one in height. Hermione tipped her head sideways trying to decide which of the pairs she would wear. Something drew her to the red Jimmy Choos, they were easily her most expensive pair and also her most loved.

Slipping on the shoes Hermione felt six feet tall even though the shoes had only elevated her a few inches. She looked over her shoulder to the large double bed behind her. Hermione's side of the bed was messy and unmade, the other half if anything was even more untidy with Ron still curled in the duvet. Ron Weasley was Hermione's long term boyfriend. Hermione and Ron had been dating since they had left Hogwarts five years ago, many people (including both their parents) had long expected an engagement but unlike many others Hermione and Ron had no real desire to be married. It wasn't like the pair didn't love each other: they did but Hermione had no wish to be someone's wife she was happy in her life as it was. Hermione crept over to Ron's side of the bed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before disapparating.

Hermione found herself as she did every weekday morning in Victoria train station in London. After the quietness of her flat the sound of one of the capital's busiest train stations in rush hour always hit Hermione. She exited the small corner of the train station she apparated into and as usual no one seemed to notice her. She weaved her way through the crowd to find a small coffee shop near platform 7. The only independent coffee shop left in the train station but Hermione had yet to find a better cup in London. She bought her usual breakfast and coffee from Janie a slim black woman with a Jamaican accent and a permanent smile no matter what the weather or day.

Hermione exited the busy station and with another pop she disappeared from the crowd and no one noticed her go. She reappeared in the atrium of the Ministry of magic, sandwich and coffee still in hand. She had dropped it more than once in tricky reapparations.

"Morning Kara," she smiled as she walked into the office she had been allocated by the ministry for the duration of her study. Kara was the department's secretary, clever but ditzy the girl was cause of more laughter than anyone else in the office which was amazing for a woman who had been made an orphan at 19. Both Kara's parents (muggles) had been killed by the death eaters. The knowledge had come a little too close for Hermione who knew if she had not sent her own parents to Australia she could be sharing Kara's fate.

"Morning Hermione," Kara smiled back. "I have left some notes on your desk."

"Someone's started early," Hermione said.

"Don't," Kara put her hands up "Tyler has been down here twice already wanting your ideas on..." she tapped the side of her head and scrunched up her face trying to remember. "I did leave myself a note," she began to sift through the pages of notes and parchment on her desk.

"Forget it Kara," Hermione said "if it is that important Tyler will be here soon."

"You called," came a voice from the door and Tyler Norton one of the healer's from the USA and if Hermione was honest one of the brightest medical brains she had ever met was stood at the door.

"Come in Tyler did you want to talk over this issues about heart tissue before the meeting at 10?"

"If you've got time Hermione," he said with his Louisiana drawl that made her name last about six syllables.

The rest of Hermione's day flew by consumed by meetings and talks, writing and evidence gathering sessions and before she knew it her watch read 5.30 p.m. Hermione sunk into her office chair her feet ached (she refused to admit it had anything to do with the shoes) and she could feel a migraine coming on.


	2. Daily struggles

Chapter Two

Hi everyone thank you so much for all the favourites and story alerts so far I am loving the fact that these story is being so well received. However I am still waiting for my first review, so if you want to take 10 seconds out of your life after you've read this chapter and review this story you will have an eternally grateful CJ. Plus a mention in my notes in Chapter Three so please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

"Hermione?" Kara called the other girl the moment Hermione sat in her chair.

"Yes Kara," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. She attempted to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk to the atrium with me I assume you are going home it is 5.35."

"Yeah," Hermione yawned "that sounds amazing."

"Sounds like you need home more than me," Kara smiled as the two girls entered the lift. They exited six minutes later and Hermione began to feel a little queasy. She couldn't help it, the lift at the ministry of Magic always did that to her since her first visit in the fifth year.

5.42 p.m.

Almost the entire lift exited the at the atrium, most people were heading back to homes, flats and loved ones or on to dinner and dancing. Hermione's mind was very definitely fixed on the former when Kara exiting the lift mis-judged the small gap and tripped. In an effort to steady herself she grabbed Hermione who began to fall too. Hermione's toe snagged on the lift door she heard something crunch and looked down. The heel of her favourite pair of shoes had come loose from the shoe itself.

"Damn," she swore.

"That sucks," Kara agreed looking down "I am so sorry Hermione I really didn't mean to it was an accident."

"I know don't worry about it. I have some flats in my office I will see you tomorrow Kara." She said walking back into the lift.

"Ok bye Hermione," Kara smiled still looking a little worried.

5.42 p.m.

Almost the entire lift exited the lift at the atrium, most people were heading back to homes, flats and loved ones or on to dinner and dancing. Hermione's mind was very definitely fixed on the former when Kara tripped in front of her on the gap between the lift and the atrium. Hermione grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"Two left feet," she smiled as they exited the lift into the bust atrium.

"Are you heading to the apparition area?" Hermione asked Kara.

"No I have no drop these notes off at magical law enforcement first see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

5.50 p.m.

Hermione searched through her desk trying to find the sliver flat shoes she knew were hiding in one of the drawers of her desk. She had left them there months earlier after a much cheaper pair of heels had also suffered a broken heel and she had been forced to work barefoot. Determined to never suffer the same fate she decided to leave a pair of flat shoes in her workplace. Finally finding them in the bottom of the last drawer she fished them out and put them on her feet she felt decidedly smaller as she placed the broken heels in that same drawer. Still yawning she headed back to lift and her second trip of the day down to the atrium.

5.50 p.m.

It was finally Hermione's turn to disapparate from the atrium and she turned at will and disappeared. She re-appeared two streets away from her flat. On sunny days she always apparated to this point. It was a quiet alley that few people ever came down and it gave her a chance to have a walk through the park on her way home. Today was a perfect spring day but the second Hermione appeared she knew something was wrong. She turned around slowly certain someone was behind her but wishing that she was wrong. She wasn't. Stood behind her were two figures. The first was recognisable anywhere he had haunted her nightmares in the first years after the war: Thorfinn Rowle. The second Hermione did not recognise he was shorter and squatter than Rowle but for some reason a glint in his eye told Hermione he was just as dangerous. The three froze for a second when Hermione clapped eyes on the men as though under a spell no one moved. Then suddenly Hermione lurched forward and the spell was broken.

She tried to run, she really did but to begin with Hermione was hampered by her footwear. The heels she wore would have been hard for an Olympian to run in and if Hermione was honest she was no runner. The two men were fitter and faster. She almost made it. Barely a metre from the alley, sunshine and a busy street they caught her.

Hermione was unsure who grabbed her first but when he swung her round it was into Rowle's face that she stared. She shuddered as she tried to escape from the man but he held her too tight. She opened her mouth but before she could make a noise the other man cast a spell over her and although she opened her voice no sound came out. In a loud pop all three disappeared.

5.57 p.m.

When Hermione reached the atrium it was much quieter than usual. She knew that just ten minutes earlier the space would have been full but now it just contained the last few stragglers like herself.

"Night Hermione," waved Francois a french healer also at the same trauma meetings as her.

"Night Francois." She replied and disapparated. It was a perfectly sunny spring day but the second Hermione appeared she knew something was wrong. She turned around slowly certain someone was behind her but wishing that she was wrong. She wasn't. Stood behind her were two figures. The first was recognisable anywhere he had haunted her nightmares in the first years after the war: Thorfinn Rowle. The second Hermione did not recognise he was shorter and squatter than Rowle but for some reason a glint in his eye told Hermione he was just as dangerous. The three froze for a second when Hermione clapped eyes on the men as though under a spell no one moved. Then suddenly Hermione lurched forward and the spell was broken. She ran faster than she thought was possible it was only fifty metres but the run seemed to last forever. A metre from the end of the alley Hermione was sure she would be caught. She felt Rowle's fingers almost catch her arm. Thankfully she was wearing flat shoes knowing she would never make it in heels she exited the alley. Sunshine flooded her skin. The street was as busy as any spring evening Hermione felt herself be jostled and shook by muggles that moved around her. She risked a glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see the two men but she was sure they were just behind her she crossed the road narrowly avoiding a black London taxi as she ran into the nearby park. She found a quiet spot behind a tree and disappeared.

Notes: Ok hope I explained that well enough so that everyone got it my proof-reader got it straight away but I am paranoid so here it is again.

As Hermione and Kara exit the lift (elevator in American) Kara trips up. In one version she trips up pulling Hermione with her Hermione's heel breaks and she's forced to go back to her office to change her shoes. When Hermione apparated into the alley two Death Eaters are waiting for her and in her flats she manages to outrun them.

In the second version Kara also trips but doesn't grab Hermione with her. Hermione's shoes are intact and thus when she apparates into the alley she is caught by the same death eaters waiting for her.

This idea was inspired by both the films, Run Lola Run and Sliding Doors. In both cases the action of someone externally affects the outcome of the protagonist. Hope that helped, from now on both story lines will not be appearing simultaneously but instead it will be one version in one chapter then the other then the first etc. until the end of the story.


	3. Daily talk

Chapter Three

Here is chapter three, thank you for the reviews so far and particularly to "Itwasntthateasy" for the first review of this story and as so their name is immortalised on chapter three ta-dah!. I also hope to live up the standard of the two fantastic films I mentioned in my intro as we now split story lines.

Hermione re-appeared in her flat still breathing heavily.

"Hey Hermione," Ron smiled looking up from the sofa "been running?" He meant it in jest but looking up and seeing her face his entire attitude and manner changed.

"Hermione what's up?" She remained staring ahead. "Hermione," he said more firmly than before as he crossed the room and grabbed in girlfriend in a hug.

"Death Eaters," she said simply "two of them they were waiting for me after work one was Rowle I didn't recognise the other man."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought they might come back but as the years went I just assumed." He let his voice trail off but Hermione knew what he was thinking because she was too. After the war she had let herself be on high alert, like Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny and many others she had trouble accepting closure. She had been convinced that something or someone would jump out on her but as the years had flew by, people had settled down the last few death eaters had been arrested and sent to Azkabahn she had let herself relax. She had thought it was over. "Are you ok 'Mione?" He asked her seriously using the nickname he only mentioned normally when they were alone in bed.

"Yeah I am fine," she said "little shaken but they didn't touch me."

"Thank Merlin," Ron whistled out.

"Do you fancy takeout?" Hermione asked suddenly looking up at her boyfriend who was still hugging her.

"Sounds good," Ron smiled "chinese." He pouted in his best imitation of a teenage girl.

"I should never have let dad introduce you to sweet and sour chicken he has created a monster." she smiled. "I am going to go for a shower," she said "then I will order in for us. And Ron?" She asked as she put her head around the bedroom door "don't ring them if you get hungry you've never got the hang of the telephone."

Hermione undressed quickly as she exited her bedroom into the large en-suite the flat contained. It was one of the reasons Hermione had fell in love with the flat as soon as she seen it. She loved long showers and the large en-suite and a normal bathroom meant that she could take long showers without annoying Ron in the morning. As Hermione scrubbed her skin she looked down to her left forearm which had begun to hurt. Through the steam she saw a large purple bruise that had blossomed. She was confused Rowle hadn't touched her had he.

She closed her eyes trying desperately to remember what had happened. As she exited the alley Rowle had almost grabbed her or had he actually grabbed her? She couldn't remember properly but the bruise on her arm was attesting to the fact that it was probably the latter.

"World record," Ron smiled as she exited the bathroom in her dressing gown with her wet hair knotted on top of her head.

"How long?" Hermione smiled.

"Thirty one minutes."

"Not bad."

"Ginny and Harry called by I invited them for tea."

"Cool," Hermione responded using a towel to dry her hair. "I'll just get dressed." She tried to concentrate her mind as she got dressed for her tea, her friends, her work anything that could keep her from the realisation that she was seconds away from being captured by Death Eaters.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called as she exited her bedroom dressed in jeans and her favourite hoodie.

"Hi Harry, Ginny," she gave each of the pair a hug which was a little difficult with Ginny her eight month pregnant stomach got in the way of a decent hug.

"Chinese?" She asked the pair.

"Yeah sounds good." Harry replied.

"Just order me two of whatever he's eating," Ginny pointed to her husband and smiled.

An hour later and even Ginny was full, in fact she was a little too full and now felt sick.

"That is some good chinese food," Ron nodded as he finally put down his fork.

"Ron said that you had a run in with some Death Eaters." Harry said leaning forward seriously to talk his best friend.

"Yes Rowle and this other guy jumped me after work."

'Rowle?" Harry asked his frown creasing in confusion. "We haven't heard anything about him in ages."

"Bringing your work home much Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" He said.

"Come on you are not an auror tonight Harry you too Ron," she looked at her boyfriend who looked mock affronted at the accusation. "I promise I will go to the auror department tomorrow I will give a report I will name people I will look at photographs etc etc. But tonight can you please just let me have a night in with my friends?"

"Ok," Harry smiled sitting back "sorry."

"No need to apologise Harry you and Ron are good at your jobs and you care about what you do I can never fault you for that its just I am not a victim I am your friend."

The room sat in silence for a moment until Ginny broke the tension with.

"Woah, big kick, big kick does anyone want to feel?" After the obligatory 'feeling Ginny's tummy jump' Hermione had one of the best nights in a long time. She talked, she laughed, she forgot about work and she definitely forgot about the death eater she had been running for her life from a few hours earlier.

"Ready for bed?" Ron asked his girlfriend as she yawned to the newsnight soundtrack for the second time in as many seconds.

"Yeah," she smiled "I think I am." Flicking off the television she quickly changed and by the time she reached her bed Ron was already undressed and in it.

"Quick," he remarked.

"Quicker than you anyway." She smiled as she climbed into bed beside him and curled her slim arms around his torso. Ron couldn't be described as 'ribbed' or whatever other words Kara used to explain what boy's looked like but he was fit. He ran regularly and still played quiditch and despite his love of fatty foods much to Hermione's annoyance he didn't seem to gain a single pound.

"I love you," he whispered kissing the top of her messy hair.

"I love you to," she kissed his cheek as she closed her eyes. "Ron I have never been happier." Hermione was unsure if he gave her a response because just a few seconds later she was asleep.


	4. Daily disaster

Chapter Four

Thank you for all your reviews and interest in this story so far. I know for those waiting for this story line the last chapter was so frustrating but here it is, lets be honest the chapter you've been waiting for. This is the other timeline the one where Hermione has been kidnapped. Chapter Five will be where she has not been kidnapped and so on. Please review and as always enjoy,

Love C.J.

Hermione struggled as she was held tightly. Rowle had managed to grab her from behind and had grabbed her around her chest pinning her arms to her side as he did forcing her feet off the ground. She kicked back at him, thrashed and tried even to bite him. She would have screamed but she still had no voice. After a minute or so she stopped struggling, Rowle had her pinned so hard he was forcing the air from her lungs and she was struggling to breathe.

"Drop her you idiot," the other man's voice came from beside her "if she's dead before you get her to the building you won't be alive for long. Rowle complied immediately and Hermione felt all her limbs smash into the hard concrete floor. She was sure she heard something crack but she managed to stand. She contemplated running as she looked around her widely for an exit.

"Good luck little girl," the other man grinned. "I would love to see you run." Although Hermione couldn't make a sound it was clear from the look on her face what she thought of his leering attitude. He hit her on the face. "Treat your betters with respect mudblood." He sneered grabbing her hair and forcing her head back.

"Pertwee stop," Rowle growled "I don't think they want her damaged any more than they want her dead."

"Your right Thorfinn," Pertwee said then looked at Hermione "look what you almost made me do to you," and he hit her on the face again. Rowle grabbed Hermione forcing her down a long wide corridor it was not ornate and ancient in the same way that Hermione was used to in the wizarding world. Instead it was cold and industrial if anything it reminded her of a Cold War bunker or an abandoned warehouse in the muggle world. Rowle forced open the re-enforced steel door at the end of the corridor. He pushed her through and forced himself behind her. in front of Hermione was a hall that did remind her more of the wizarding world. The floor was a dark wood rather than concrete and the raised platform ahead of her reminded her of a dais. Above the platform there were a few small balconies with ornate ironwork each balcony seemed to belong to a room that feed into the central courtyard she was now standing in.

"What do we have here?" Hermione heard a voice say from above her. She looked up but really she didn't need to. She knew that voice. "Hermione Granger," Lucius Malfoy continued leaning over his own balcony. He disappeared in a second and reappeared in front of her. "Don't think of trying that trick mudblood," he sneered "it only works if you have one of these," he raised his forearm and Hermione could see the dark mark embedded in his skin. She couldn't hide the disgust from her face. Lucius pounced forward the moment he saw it.

"That mudblood," he grabbed her face in his left hand pinning her jaw "is how I feel when I look at you." He let go of her face pushing her backwards.

"Father," said a quieter voice, quieter it might be but there was no doubt that there was power in that voice. Hermione knew that voice too and not just from the word he had just uttered.

"Draco," Lucius replied. "I have to leave a meeting with the minister she wants my opinion on catching dark wizards apparently," he laughed at the end of the sentence. "I want you to take the girl."

"Take her?" Draco asked confused.

"Come on Draco you are not a child anymore. Hurt her, hit her just don't kill her I really don't care what you do with her in a few weeks Hermione Granger's face will be the most famous in the wizard world." He leant in to Hermione. "You my dear will be a symbol of what happens to people to stand up the right order of things." He emphasised the word "right" before smirking barely an inch from Hermione's nose. She spat at him showing very clear of what she thought.

Lucius looked her up and down as he wiped spittle of his cheek still grinning. "Draco," he said firmly "break her." With a loud pop Lucius and Pertwee both disappeared.

"I am going to get some sleep Master Draco," Thorfinn said. "Wake me up when it's my turn." He looked at Hermione as though he could eat her.

"This is not a meal to be shared idiot," he sneered in an impressive copy of my father. "It is my mission and mine alone to break her you place a finger on her and you will be dead." Draco was pointing his wand to Thorfinn's beefy neck "Do I make myself clear?" He asked jabbing the wand into Rowle's neck.

"Yes," the older man said through gritted teeth.

"So Granger," he turned on Hermione who had been backing away from the pair. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hermione glanced at his face for a second. It was so perfect, the face you usually saw on a Michelangelo statue of an archangel or a saint in the Vatican. His smirk however was pure demon. Hermione began to run. She had no idea why she was trying, she was still wearing the heels she had put on this morning. She didn't get five metres before.

"Stupefy," Draco shouted after her. The spell hit her in the middle of the shoulder blades and her body crumpled. "Ok so the hard way it is." He said to no-one in particular. Draco walked over to her body and picked it up easily. She was slight and much shorter than his six foot frame. She looked almost peaceful in this state as though she was asleep. Her hair curled over her face and her head rolled back. Draco entered the main building by a large wooden door he climbed several floors before kicking open his own bedroom door. The room that greeted him was twice the size of an average house. There was a neat desk with books piled on it. A set of muggle and wizarding clothes hung in the large ancient wardrobe but what took up the most space was Draco's large four poster bed. It was hung with green and silver hangings the colour scheme somehow made him feel comfortable reminding him of the only place he had ever felt at home.

He placed Hermione on his bed and watched her for a second before turning his back on her as he sat at his desk he opened the book on the top of the tall pile.


	5. Daily routine

Chapter Five

And here we are back in the non-captured storyline hope you are stilling following reviews very welcome as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Hermione cracked open one eye to stare from her warm comfy bed to her dresser where her alarm was blearing what sounded like the loudest noise in the world. Hermione looked to her right to see her boyfriend sleeping soundly. To be able to sleep through a sound like that Hermione almost considered a superpower. With a slightly heavy heart Hermione untangled herself from her bedcovers. Despite her reluctance to leave her bed she felt like she had one of the best nights of sleep in ages.

Hermione continued in her usual morning routine with the radio prattling in the background. When they had first begun living together and Hermione was awake in the morning she had tiptoed around Ron before she realised that nothing short of an earthquake was going to wake Ron. Hermione planted a kiss on Ron's cheek he gave no response except to snore louder then before. Victoria Station seemed busier than ever on this Friday morning and Hermione had to work hard to dodge the streams of people coming out of the lines of trains and the underground network that connected to it.

After being hit by several suitcases, yapped at by a dog and pushed over by an angry commuter Hermione was ready for her breakfast more than usual. When she reached the small kiosk however Janie had a large smile pasted on her face.

"Morning Hermione," she said in her Jamaican accent "black coffee and greek salad sandwich as usual."

"Sounds amazing Janie."

"Here you go girl," she passed her a small brown bag and coffee cup. Hermione passed some muggle money over.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you Hermione see you on Monday."

"See you Janie,"

Hermione almost dropped her cup of coffee as she reapparated into the atrium at the Ministry of Magic.

"Phew," she said as grabbed the cup. She knew it was silly after she had been through but Janie really made the best cups of coffee Hermione had ever tasted. Hermione crossed the atrium. It was still quiet at this time of the morning and if Hermione was honest it was the way she liked the ministry: quiet.

"Granger, hey Granger, Granger." A voice shouted after Hermione.

"So much for a peaceful morning." She thought.

"Granger," the voice shouted as a hand touched Hermione's shoulder. "Wow you are quick for this time in the morning." Abigail Wells said as she grabbed Hermione. "Note from Kingsley."

"Cheers Abigail." Hermione smiled.

"Morning Hermione," Kara said as Hermione entered her office.

"The Serbian delegation were down here this morning Hermione." Kara said "I left a note on your desk somewhere."

"Thanks Kara," Hermione smiled wondering for the hundredth time how Kara with her disorganisation thought that being a secretary was a good career move.

Hermione sunk in her chair and opened the note from Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Hermione**

**Ron sent me an Owl last night about what happened after your left work yesterday. Can you spare five minutes to go through the details at some point today? Just head to my office if you get a chance.**

**Shacklebolt.**

Hermione was slightly annoyed, she knew Ron would only have done it for the best of intentions but she did resent being treated like a child. "I told him I would sort it why doesn't he trust me?" She thought.

"Kara," Hermione said exciting her office. "Tell the Serbians to meet me at 12 in the office on the third floor we have been using and ask if Milos and Jana will be there I want her opinion on heart reparation in particular."

"Got it," Kara smiled.

"If anyone asks I am in the auror department."

"Ok." Kara said not looking up as she searched for a scrap of parchment Tyler had left with her the previous day.

"Hi Hermione," Kingsely said before Hermione had even knocked on his door.

"That's a trick worthy of Professor Dumbeldore," Hermione smiled.

"Glad you approve," he smiled "its a sensor on the door just tells me who's approaching." He paused "plus I told the department not to let anyone in but you."

"That'll do it," she smiled.

"So Hermione," Kingsley said his voice turning serious "about what happened last night. I know it's boring but I need names, if you can, descriptions information etc." Hermione spent the next hour sat with Kingsley. On somethings Kingsley didn't seem that interested and on other aspects he spent a long time pouring over things Hermione didn't think was that important.

Leaving her office Hermione felt exhausted, she was so glad it was a Friday.

"Only one more week," she thought "and I am back at St. Mungo's." If Hermione was honest she hated working in an office something about it was so stifling. She hated being stuck behind a desk and looking at pieces of parchment.

Hermione was going to apparate to her alleyway when she decide against it. For some reason the idea that Rowle and the other man would still be out there looking for her had slipped her mind.

"Hey 'Mione," Hermione heard Ron shout as she popped into the kitchen.

"Hi Ron," Hermione responded.

"Good day," he shouted.

"Ok," she said back as she walked into the kitchen to see him eating an apple whilst reading the Phrophet. "Ron," she said suddenly serious.

"Umm," he nodded without looking up."

"Do you want to go out this evening. I have had the dullest week ever plus I really can't be bothered to cook."

"Sure," he replied still reading the sport pages of the Prophet. Slighting annoyed at her boyfriend Hermione headed into their bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She looked at the back of the wardrobe where she knew she had a dress hidden. Hermione had bought it a couple of years ago but it was a little tighter and showed more cleavage than she usually liked.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she exited the bedroom.

"Do I look good?"

"Great 'Mione," he replied still not looking up from the newspaper.

"Ron," Hermione said with gritted teeth. "How do I look?" She walked over to him and put a couple of fingers under her chin forcing it upwards so he was forced to look upwards to her eyes. Looking at his girlfriend for the first time.

"Wow Hermione you look...errr...well...awesome."

"Awesome?" Hermione asked her left eyebrow raised perhaps a centimetre.

"I'll try that again," Ron smiled standing up "beautiful." He whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Ron picked up Hermione like a newlywed, her slim and small frame contrasted to his taller and broader one. He headed into their bedroom and dumped her on the bed for a second before pouncing on her lips. To Hermione it felt fevered and rushed like Ron wanted to get on with in. But she couldn't remember the last time she has been in a sexual situation with her boyfriend so grabbed the chance with two hands.


	6. Daily battles

Chapter Six

Hi guys first of all a huge apology to everyone I love this story and it really guts me that I have had to hold it back for nearly two months. Unfortunately I had a (planned) trip to New Zealand in November as usual my intention was to post a few chapters before I went away and a few when I got back. However my computer broke, its ok everything was backed up, just before I left the U.K. After my return my Phd has gone crazy so I have struggled to post the next chapter. Please forgive me faithful readers. From today I plan I post once a week unlike before I can't promise which day but it will be every week.

Hermione woke up with a slight headache she propped herself up on her elbows and raised her head to look around her.

"Where am I?" She wondered for a minute. She appeared to be in an old building, the style seemed similar to a holiday flat Hermione had once stayed in Florence as a child on a summer holiday. The space had red brick walls and light flooded in a large window that almost took up the space of one of the large four walls. She looked around herself and realised she was on a large double bed, it wasn't dissimilar from the one she had spent six years sleeping on at Hogwarts but instead of the red and gold hangings green and silver were present on the bed and throughout the room. Slytherin. Malfoy. Death Eaters. In a flash of neurones her brain found the right memory. She slumped back onto the pillows behind her.

"Awake are you?" A voice said. It made Hermione jump because she hadn't been expecting it. She looked around hurriedly for the source of the voice and she saw him stood beside the window leaning against a wall so not one ray of light hit him.

"A vampire now as well as a Death Eater are you Malfoy?" Hermione asked acidly before clutching her throat.

"No," he replied coldly "you look sometimes Granger but you do not see and yes I did restore your voice whilst you were out."

"See what Malfoy? Am I missing something because I am pretty sure your daddy dearest said to break me in anyway possible except killing me. I know what that means you monster I am a healer I healed some of the girls your people left behind after the war. I have seen what you do to them." Her voice was full of venom a she stood up and starred at him. Alternatively he didn't move a muscle.

"Hermione I-"

"You what?" She shouted "you had nothing to do with it? You didn't know what your father and his cronies were doing that is a load of crap Malfoy and you know it."

"No I'm not trying to make excuses I knew exactly what my father was doing."

"Rape, they were bloody and broken when I saw them" she spat "you animal I bet you participated didn't you you." She stared at him in horror and revulsion.

"No Hermione I didn't participate believe me." He paused with his head turned down "but yes I did know what they were doing." He finished soberly.

"That is just as bad Malfoy I treated those girls and they were almost dead behind their eyes many of them live broken lives. There is no getting over something like that."

"I am not excusing my actions but-"

"But what? Go on," she shouted "I am here I don't have my wand I couldn't fight you, you have locked the door go on Malfoy make your daddy proud." She sneered. By this point they were barely a metre from each other.

"Granger," he raised his voice "I am not going to do anything to you. I promise."

"Wow a Malfoy promise I can put that in the bank."

"Granger," he shouted before quickly lowering his voice "I am not one of them. I want to be free of my father you have no idea what it was like growing up in that household to hear screams as background noise for as long as you can remember. Wanting for nothing except emotion and love. Merlin I envy you." He paused and this time Hermione did not respond she was too shocked by Malfoy's statement. "You knew love from being a child I never did."

"I shouldn't feel sorry for you," Hermione smiled "I'm the one kidnapped."

"I don't want pity Granger." His tone harsh.

"Good because I am not offering it." Hermione's voice responded just as venomously sat on the edge of the large bed and Draco sat beside her.

"Merlin Granger how are we going to get out of this?" He said exasperated.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said.

"Yes I have nothing to offer you but my word you will have to trust me.

"Trusting you Malfoy that isn't easy."

"I know and I haven't made it easy but I have nothing else."

"Yes you do." She said looking past him to a glass cabinet. Hermione opened the door and began looking through the small phials.

"Granger what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Got it." She turned around with one of the smallest crystal phials in her hand. "No good potions cabinet is without veritasium."

"You want me to take this?" He asked sceptically. She nodded.

"If you have nothing to hide Malfoy one small mouthful will last about thirty minutes."

"Ok," he nodded "but promise me one thing Granger."

"Yes,"

"Keep questioning relevant don't stray into grey areas."

"Ok." She smiled in spite of herself. "I promise." Draco pulled a face as took a small amount of liquid and drank it.

"Bad taste?" Hermione asked.

"Not awful just like lemons really bitter."

"Right Draco first question do you really want to escape here with me?"

"Yes I do want to escape this place. I hate it and I hate what my father stands for." He paused "I have for years its just I have no place to go to."

"You could have talked to me."

"No I couldn't," he smiled. "You were always there with Weasley and Saint Potter plus would you have believed me?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Thank you for being honest anyway Hermione."

"Next question do you want to hurt me?"

"No, I honestly have no wish to hurt you in fact I want to keep you far away from my father and anyone else who would hurt you. You might have seen those girls Hermione but I saw them too. I saw them whilst they were bloody after my father and his minions took their virginity and left them to die."

"Draco," Hermione said cupping his face "you didn't do those things you aren't him."

"I know but also I didn't stop him."

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to escape now?" It was the first question that Draco looked horrified at, with the others he wanted to respond quickly and clear himself. This time he forced a hand across his mouth in a weak attempt to stop himself talking but one word creeped out anyway.

"You." Hermione stood up and backed away from him as though he was a demon. "I can't let them get you Hermione."


	7. Daily dilemmas

Chapter Seven

"Hermione," a voice shouted down the St. Mungo's corridor. "Healer Granger." Reagan Pickle walked into the trauma unit of St. Mungo's hospital. The unit had been set up several years ago, with so many people badly injured in the war and the aftermath someone in the ministry had set up what Hermione called "an A and E" for those seriously injured in accidents.

"Hermione," Reagan repeated.

"Reagan this is a hospital wing a little quieter please."

"Sorry Hermione." Reagan whispered.

"Its ok," she smiled "did you have something important to say Reagan?"

"Yeah sorry Jackson Cole is downstairs from the auror department he wants to speak to you."

"Give me five minutes."

"Sure." Hermione turned back to her patient. "Those spells Mr. Pawlin that we cast on your heart will improve the blood flow and it has healed the injury. You will need blood replenishing potions for several days but you make a full recovery. Ready Reagan?" Hermione asked the trainee healer stood beside her.

"So Jackson?" Hermione asked as she entered the foyer at St. Mungo's "what's the big rush?"

"They've captured Thorfinn Rowle Hermione."

"What?" She said "for five years the last few death eaters have been on the run and suddenly they've been captured."

"Something you said must have struck a cord with Kingsley. That man is like a bloodhound, always finds what he's looking for."

"Was there anyone else with Rowle?" Hermione asked.

"Not the man you described but they did find Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

"Malfoy apparently whatever outfit Rowle was running Malfoy was working with him. Kingsley needs you to come to the ministry Hermione."

"Me why?" She asked.

"You're the only person who has seen Rowle in recent years, they need you to identify him."

"Ok."

"Kingsely has squared it you have the afternoon off."

"Fine." Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione," Kingsley smiled as she entered the courtroom.

"Hi Kingsley."

"Sorry to drag you about but you are the only person who can really do this."

"Its fine Kingsley." Hermione smiled. Kingsley motioned to Jackson who slightly theatrically yelled.

"Bring the prisoner in."

"Really Jackson?" Hermione asked "that's your best line."

"Yup," he smiled. As their conversation was ongoing Rowle enraged into the courtroom bound to the large chair in the centre by magical bonds.

"That is Thorfinn Rowle Hermione?" Kingsley asked "the man who attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Hermione I might need you to testify in the future."

"Sure Kingsley. Are you finished?"

"Yes why got anywhere exciting to go?"

"No," Hermione smiled "just home apparently you sorted it so I could have the afternoon off."

"Yes I did."

"Thank you Kingsley. I love my job but..."

"You could do with an afternoon off."

"Something like that." She smiled.

"Two o'clock." Hermione looked at her watch "Ron should be back from training." She headed down to the atrium and disappareted into a quiet supermarket in one of the suburbs of London. She picked up some bread and the ingredients for paella, Hermione's favourite, as well as a bottle of wine.

"A night in?" The cashier asker her as she paid for her groceries.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled. She apparated into her living room, after the attempted abduction Hermione felt weird about apparating into alleyways and even parks and usually just reappeared into her kitchen.

"Ron," she shouted "I got-" she stopped abruptly her brow creased in confusion. She could near something in her bedroom. "Ron," she shouted again, still no reply hesitantly and with her wand drew Hermione inched her way through the kitchen and into her bedroom. The door was ajar as she approached it and the noises were becoming louder Hermione inched her way around the door what she saw almost made her heart break.

Lying on his back was Ron. He wasn't wearing anything and his face was screwed up in a face Hermione knew too well. Straddling him was a slim blonde, her long platinum hair flat down her back and she was making a range of noises that rivalled scenes Hermione had seen in movies.

"Oh God Ron."

"Jenna you are-"

"I know yes."

"Ron." Hermione said the word was said almost as if it was a question but in truth Hermione knew it was him from the second she had stepped into the room. The wine bottle she hadn't realised she was holding slipped from her hand and smashed causing the red wine to begin staining the cream carpet red.

"Hermione." Ron looked up pushing the girl off him he got off the bed "it isn't what-" he began.

"It isn't what it looks like?" Hermione questioned incredulously. "Because it looks to me like you were screwing some bimbo."

"Bimbo?" The girl said but Hermione and Ron ignored her.

"It was a mistake it only hap-"

"And I don't care Ron if it was once or a hundred times you had sex with another girl in our bed."

"I didn't mean. It was an accident"

"What so you accidentally met her and accidentally charmed her into your bed and then were both accidentally undressed?" She asked Ron sarcastically.

"Well no obviously."

"So it wasn't an accident then was it." She shouted.

"Hermione." Ron went to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me." She cried. "And when I come back I expect you to be gone."

"Hermione," Ron cried leaning forward but with a loud pop she disappeared. Hermione re-appeared in the first place she thought of: Harry and Ginny's kitchen.

"Hey Hermione," Harry waved "Ginny's made pasta do you..." he didn't finish the sentence because at that moment he looked up and saw Hermione's face. Her eyes were swollen and tears were brimming in her eyes. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Ron cheated on me I caught him in bed with some girl." She said the sentence so passively that Harry thought he had heard wrong. Before she rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug.

"Harry?" A very pregnant Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Ron cheated on her." Harry whispered over Hermione's shoulder.

"He did what?" Ginny shouted. Harry let go of Hermione and pulled a face at his wife.

"Gin your jeans have a stain at-"

"My waters have broken." She shouted "I'm going into labour."


	8. Daily troubles

Chapter Eight

Ok so we are back in the captured storyline. Please review guys mentions in next chapter up for grabs. Enjoy love C.J.

"Me?" Hermione asked shocked. "What have I d-" She was cut off by Draco forcing a hand over her mouth.

"Silenco," he said and for the second time in a day Hermione found herself unable to talk. She rolled her eyes at Draco as if to say "come on."

"Malfoy," a voice said at the door. Draco strode over to the door and opened it, a mask of annoyance on his face immediately.

"Pertwee. What could you possibly have to say to me that could be worthy of my time." Hermione realised she had not fully appreciated how sarcastic Draco could be when he wanted to be.

"I..well...kind...of," Draco raised one eyebrow.

"If you so much as breathe in my direction again without very good reason then I will not be responsible for my actions." He said in a low voice. before slamming the door in the face of Pertwee. He grinned slowly as he turned back to face Hermione.

"And you Miss. Granger I'm afraid you are going to have to stay quiet until this potion has worn off." Hermione's mouth opened in protest as if we was going to say something before remembering that she couldn't speak. "I am sorry Granger," he said genuinely apologetic "but you where straying too close to territory I don't like." Hermione sat down on the bed. "Can you trust me though Hermione did you hear enough?" She nodded hesitantly. Before standing up and walking over to Draco's desk he wanted to stop her at first. He really didn't need Hermione realising what he was reading but she simply walked past it to the bookshelf behind picking up Hogwarts: a history. She sat in Draco's desk chair and gave a thumbs up. He smiled he had never met anyone but Hermione who appreciated good books.

The pair sat for the next half an hour or so in quiet, Hermione read in silence being lost in a book made her feel as though she was miles away. Draco watched Hermione read she seemed so absorbed in the pages or his book smiling at certain points and frowning as others as though she disagreed with the author. He shuddered to think how close she had come to discovering his motivation for escaping. Draco was in love with Hermione.

He shuddered even to think of it, he had been raised in a home absent of love. As long as he could remember he had been told it was an abhorrent feeling. His father had taught him nothing but cruelty and malice whilst his mother. Draco thought she may have been worse. She was cold and icy separate from the world around her and detached from the situation she found herself in. Unable to escape from the prison she had created in her mind even for her young child. When Draco had gone to Hogwarts for the first time he had seen love in action, brotherly love, parental love and friendship. These things seemed alien to him. He was so used to words like alliances, hate and fear that friendship, love and hope seemed like dreams or dreams of dreams. As he had progressed through the school he had come to appreciate the value of these emotions, he saw how they could become power as well as weakness. In his sixth year he had seen Hermione with Weasley and Potter and something inside of him had snapped: he realised he was jealous. Not of their friendship he had accepted that quiet jealously years ago. He was jealous of them, they who got to spend him with her and talk and watch her.

With new found emotions inside him the end of his teenage years had been hard. He knew what his father was doing was wrong. Muggles and muggleborns, they weren't that different from him were they? That's what Granger had taught him. In fact she was better than many pure-bloods he knew.

Every time his father's group caught a girl he went to see her immediately, his father thought it was enthusiasm for his project but it wasn't. Each time his father announced they's caught a muggle-born girl his heart caught in his throat. "It couldn't be her could it?" He asked himself and each time he saw the girl relief flooded through his body. He knew it was wrong, the poor girl would suffer horrifically and cruelly if she survived at all but it wasn't Hermione. Draco had tried to sabotage the mission quietly sending girls to sleep before casting horrific glamour spells on them to think they'd been raped in their sleep. He never took a girl first knowing a simple spell would reveal that she was probably still a virgin and therefore he had lied. He imagined a million times how he would escape with the girl but each time he just couldn't manage to go through with it.

Until today, the moment he saw Hermione he knew he had to break her out of this place, even if it killed him. In his daydream he imagined them together but he knew it was an impossibility, "she was dating the Weasel wasn't she?" he thought.

His daydream was interrupted by Hermione loudly slamming the book shut. Draco looked up. "Everything ok?" He asked. She pointed to her throat and he took his wand. "Finnate incantarum," he said.

"Thanks," she replied her voice a little croaky before coughing loudly. "Much better. You didn't need to do that Draco you know I wouldn't have asked you anymore if you didn't want me to. I do trust you. I didn't need to ask you anything the fact you were willing to take the Vertasium was enough proof. But-" She didn't finish the sentence Draco crossed the room in one stride and leaned in pressing his lips to her.

Hermione felt Draco press his lips to hers. She placed her hand on his shoulder as if to push him away but something about Draco felt right in a way Ron never had. She pulled Draco in feeling his lips smack into hers as the pair met in a fury of hormones and emotions that caused through both their bodies.


	9. Daily life changes forever

Chapter Nine

Ok a day early: quite proud of myself. Here it is guys the non-captured storyline again. Hope you are enjoying it so far more reviews please I would love to make a New Years mention in the next chapter.

Merry Christmas and enjoy love C.J.

'Ginny. Are you ok?" Harry asked rushing from his best friend to his wife.

"Yes I'm fine darling just the small matter of a human being trying to crawl out of my insides!" She cried sarcastically gripping his hand. "Ow, ow,ow,ow," she cried in quick succession "why didn't anyone tell me that it hurts." Harry looked over to Hermione as if asking her "what am I meant to do?"

"Ginny," Hermione said softly "you're going into labour ok? This is just the early stage it hurts a lot put I promise you the stronger you stay the easier the next bit will be. Harry and I are going to stay with you ok? We're not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Ginny asked in a slightly desperate voice.

"I promise Gin," Harry smiled taking her hand "I'm not going anywhere we'll be here every step of the way."

"Right next stage Ginny we are going to have to get you to St. Mungo's. We can't fly and we can't apparate so the easiest way there is by floo". It took another half an hour of coxing Ginny into the fireplace before she would agree to come with them and then she wouldn't let go of Harry's hand. Hermione was unsure of the protocol of two people arriving in the same fire but she also knew there was no other way that Ginny would be convinced to leave her home. Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's seconds behind the Potter's. Ginny had already emptied her stomach of the pasta she had eaten earlier in the night.

"Basement," Hermione shouted at the pair. She knew St. Mungo's like the back of her hand and had sometimes worked with healers on the maternity ward in the basement on extreme cases, particularly of blood loss. She wasn't however about to reveal that to Ginny.

When they reached the ward the healer took one look at Ginny and said "room four Healer Ward will be with you in a minute along with a mediwtich. Then he added "hi Hermione."

"Hi Nicholas," she shot back. Then to Ginny "Daisy Ward is very good Gin you're in the best hands."

"Good as long as she has something for the pain." Ginny replied through gritted teeth.

"Hi Daisy," Hermione smiled as the pair reached the ward.

"Hi Hermione," she replied "bringing your home to work?"

"Daisy this is my friends Ginny Potter and her husband Harry."

"Welcome Mr and Mrs. Potter today we are going to get that baby out."

"I bloody hope so," Ginny said in a low threatening voice. Hermione left Ginny and Harry with Daisy. She knew she couldn't do any further good here. She was a trauma healer not a maternity expert and although the two often felt very similar she knew from experience they were worlds apart. Hermione walked along the labour corridor often hearing screams and cries from various room. The sound however completely washed over her, she was more than used to it by now. Buying some parchment and pen from the little shop in St. Mungo's she dashed off a short letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before disapparating to Diagon Alley to post it at the street's Post Office. Hermione looked up and down the street most shops were closing up at 9 p.m. as the sun creeped behind the horizon on what had been a fine spring day she contemplated how much her world had changed in the last twelve hours. She continued walking along the street until the sun had well and truly disappeared.

Hermione apparated to her flat and was glad to see Ron wasn't there. She was too angry for snivelling apologies and if she was honest with herself she didn't want any. She was unsure if he'd heeded her words to not return or if he was at the birth of his newest niece or nephew. Hermione couldn't bring herself to care she simply knew she had sometime in her flat by herself. She began by emptying her drawers and wardrobe placing everything in a medium sized suitcase she had acquired a few years ago which could actually hold endless stuff. She looked around her flat for things she wanted to keep and found there was actually surprisingly little. She had designed, decorated and bought most of the furnishings of the flat but after Ron's affair they felt wrong and tainted somehow. After a quick sweep to ensure she hadn't left anything she truly wanted behind she disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione found herself in front of a mediocre hotel in Cambridge, it was the first place she's thought of miles from were anyone would be looking but still affordable she checked in under the name 'Lavender Brown' and paid in cash. The room wasn't impressive but it was clean and it had a large bed. Hermione walked over to the bed with its clean crisp pillows and with only slipping her shoes off she fell asleep. The first thing she felt was as though she was trapped she opened her eyes and looked around her she was in a comfortable flat in an historic building she knew that much from the red brickwork visible behind curtains, tapestries and paintings. She was sat on a large double bed not dissimilar from the one she's slept in for six years at Hogwarts. She looked up and saw a figure standing over her. He was tall and blonde and Hermione knew immediately it was Malfoy. Something in his air and stance told her even though his face was in shadow. She stood up and tried to run away from him towards the door on reaching it she found it was locked, yanking harder and harder she was sure the door would give way but it seemed completely stuck. She could see Malfoy moving closer and closer.

"Try and run Granger," he smirked "and make my day." She tried to scream but no sound came out. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder. Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She was covered in sweat and her heart was racing. She looked at her watch it read 6.55 a.m. She flopped back onto the pillows and let her heart rate decrease. She looked to her left and saw for the first time a small barn owl perched on the bedside table next to her. It was holding out a letter. Hermione took it and the owl flew off curious she opened the envelope and read the letter inside which read.

**Ginny and Harry Potter are happy to announce the birth of their son.**

**James Sirius Potter born at 4.19 a.m. this morning weighing 7lb and 2 oz**

**Both mother and baby are doing well. **

Hermione smiled at the card she was happy for the couple after the war they deserved so much happiness that had been lost to them all growing up. Hermione curled up under the covers and tried to fall to sleep again.


	10. Daily wish

Chapter 10

Hello readers,

Happy New Year to you all welcome to 2013. With the odd exception I have been posting one chapter per week since 2011, that is a lot of writing. This year I am planning to continue and finish another 52 chapter when we hit 2014. Just a note so anyone who reads my work regularly (I am pretty sure this applies to no one but anyway) I have three already planned trips outside the U.K. so it is unlikely postings will be possible those weeks. In February I am heading to Italy, in July it's Greece and back to New Zealand in August but when those dates come up I will let you know and post two chapters.

Anyway essay over this is possibly my favourite chapter in this story so enjoy and please review.

Love C.J.

Draco felt him pull in her and knew nothing in this life had felt so right. He picked her up out of his desk chair and held her as he placed her on his bed. Hermione grabbed his shirt pulling him forward again. This time Draco did not hesitate he knew she wanted this kiss as much as he did. Leaning in their lips were millimetres from touching.

"Draco, DRACO." Came a shout at the door. Draco crossed the room in one bound to the door.

"Pertwee," he said slowly and in a low voice "I told you if-"

"Your father is here." Pertwee replied. Draco did not reply but simply slammed the door closed.

"Hermione," he said "I am so sorry." He pointed his wand at Hermione who slumped backwards onto Draco's bed, unconscious. Draco whispered a glamour spell on Hermione looking away for a second before looking back to her. Hermione's skin that was exposed looked horrific. Her abdomen that was showing under her hitched up blouse was black and bruised, her forearms had scratches on them and a large bruise was growing on her forehead along with a deep cut.

"Draco?" Lucius asked as he opened the door.

"Father," Draco replied formally looking across to Hermione's figure lying on the bed. Lucius crossed the room to look at Hermione up close. Placing his hand on her face feeling the cut and bruise on her forehead. Draco had to hold his hands behind his back to stop him from hitting his father. "How dare he even touch her?" Draco thought angrily.

"Good Draco. You always did have a," Lucius paused think of the right word "talent for violence."

"How did the talks go father?"

"Excellent as always. As a victim of the Voldemort terror then my opinions are always valued at the minister's table." Lucius said sarcastically a cruel glint in his eye and a wicked smirk on his face.

"That's good father." Draco said walking him towards the door.

"I can take a hint Draco." Lucius smirked "you want more time with your new toy." He looked over at Hermione. "I do understand I was like you once. Young."

"No father," Draco thought "I am nothing like you."

"Just remember Draco there is more to breaking someone than physical violence. Although that does help." He smirked cruelly. Internally Draco was fuming how could his father treat that conversation like a little pep talk any father would give to his son. He hated the man more and more each day. The speech his father had just given gave Draco more impetuous than ever to escape.

Draco paced across his large room trying to think. "How are we going to do this?" He wondered. Firstly he could apparate he had the dark mark tattooed onto his forearm. He could hold Hermione and that would get her there too. He had never tried side-along apparition but he knew that it was realistically the only choice he had to escape. He knew however he could not carry Hermione as far as he could just carry himself. A mile perhaps he wondered that would be stretching it. He knew the building had been a prison. Situated in the moors the landscape around the prison was flat and stretched for miles with no cover but heather and moorland.

He would apparate them both out of the building to as far as he dared perhaps a mile then they would hike to the nearest muggle village and contact someone Hermione knew. He contemplated apparating constantly but his knew both Hermione and he would be weak. They would have to risk hiking the muggle way. Once Draco had secured the plan in his mind. He magically woke Hermione with

"Enervate."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." She snapped when she was awake.

"It was the best thing I could think of."

"Did Lucius buy it?"

"Yes thank Merlin." Draco sighed as he lifted the glamour spell from Hermione who's skin returned to its normal colour and the marks and bruises disappeared.

"Hermione we have to get out of here tonight."

"I know." She said seriously "I thought of it earlier. They won't leave me alone here much longer and then-" she shuddered but did not finish the sentence.

"I am not letting that happen to you." He growled.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked. "Side-along apparition out of here then walk in the dark to the nearest village?"

"Yes." Draco said confused "how did you know?"

"It is the only option available to us Draco."

"Here," Draco said passing her a small backpack "food and blankets in case we need it. I have water and spare clothes."

"Ok," Hermione breathed looking out the window to the sun almost set on the horizon. "Lets go." She interlaced her fingers with Draco's. He felt their skin connect and looked down there was something right about her skin next to his. He squeezed her hand and they disappeared.

Draco and Hermione re-appeared in a moorland waste. Hermione looked in each direction and all she could find was flat low shrubs and acres of heather. Her head throbbed and she realised she wasn't stood up but flung on her back. She searched around her quickly to see Draco. He wasn't there. Hermione searched her eye line again desperate. The sun was almost set and Hermione's frantic searching was only helped by the very last rays of the day.

"Draco," she cried looking around her. "Draco." She didn't care much who heard her now she had to find the blonde haired boy. She heard a low moan and looked around her to see a tall figure with platinum hair glinting in the dying light half of his body was hidden in the springy heather. "Draco?" She cried out as she headed toward him. His body looked broken, his left leg was facing the wrong direction and there was a cut on his forehead with blood pouring down his pale face. From what Hermione could deduce he had smashed into one of the boulders that broke up the flat landscape.

"Hermione," he said weakly "just hold my ha-"

"No," she snapped "I am not giving up on you."


	11. Daily fight

Chapter 11

Hello readers,

loving the people signing up for author and story alerts thank you and although I have been a little bit of a moan about no review lately I love you if you take just a second to read this story I really hope you are all enjoying it. Here we are back in the non-captured storyline. Please enjoy guys.

Love C.J.

"Morning Hermione." Kingsley asked as she walked into courtroom four. He looked at her face slim and gaunt, her hair hung limply around her face and there were dark circles under her eyes that she made no attempt to hide with make up.

"Kingsley," she smiled weakly "please tell me you don't need me in the witness stand again."

"No," he smiled "I told you last time "that was it."

"Good," she nodded "good." Kingsley made a mental note to ask Harry to keep an eye on his friend.

"Just sentencing today Hermione."

"Good who's preceding."

"Colwyn Peters."

"He's fair."

"Take a seat Hermione." Kingsley motioned to the benches beside him were a reporter from the Prophet was already seated and taking notes with a quick notes quill. Hermione noted that the wizenmogot were already seated in their positions and when Kingsley took his seat the judge Colwyn Peters banged his hammer fiercely and announced.

"Order the court is in session." The man had a low and gravely voice with a welsh lilt that made him sound angry but he was an expert in magical law and had a reputation for being fair.

"Members of the Wizenmogot you have heard all the evidence before you and you will now be asked to Judge Thorfinn Jenson Rowle and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Firstly the accused Thorfinn Rowle." A ministry employee forced the tall Rowle to his feet. "Thorfinn Rowle," continued "you have been accused of murder of various peoples, attempted kidnap, actual kidnap and rape." Peters turned to the people beside him "the defendant has pleaded not-guilty. You must decide if you accept this verdict. Please place your hand in the air now if you find the defendant guilty." Hermione looked up for the first time she barely breathed as one by one hands were raised and in a minute every member of the wizenmogot had his or her hand in the air.

"Thorfinn Jenson Rowle," Peters said seriously "you have been found guilty of heinous crimes already mentioned and for that I sentence you to life imprisonment in Azakabahan." Peters waved his hand and another ministry employee took Rowle out of the courtyard. Just as he was about to exit the room Rowle turned around and stared directly at Hermione who felt as though the man was looking straight through her as though he was about to eat her. Hermione shuddered forcing her face away to look by to the trial of Malfoy which had begun.

"The defendant has pleaded not guilty. You as members of the wizenmogot must decide if you accept the plea." Hermione watched this time s one by one several witches and wizards raised their hands one by one. Hermione looked at the wizenmogot she was unsure if Malfoy had been found guilty as Peters asked for those who thought Malfoy was not guilty. "Draco Malfoy the wizenmogot have found you guilty of attempted kidnap, rape and bodily harm. Hermione froze she hadn't expected that from Malfoy. True she always thought he had been a toad but rape that didn't seem Malfoy's style. As he walked away Malfoy too turned to look back to the wizenmogot and his eyes fell on Hermione for a second their eyes locked before it was broken.

"We are done here Hermione," Kingsley said kindly as Hermione turned back to looking at the floor. "Are you going home?" He asked.

"Yes its 5 p.m," she replied looking at her watch "they are going to think I have disappeared at St. Mungo's." She smiled weakly.

"Hermione just a suggestion get a good nights sleep tonight."

"I know," she said her face dropping "its just been a long week."

"I understand," he said taking a seat beside her "but I often find that a good nights sleep is the cure."

"Thanks Kingsley." Hermione smiled wide this time "I think a walk through St. James Park on the way home might be an idea too."

"Night Hermione."

"Bye Kingsley."

Half an hour later Hermione decided that a walk through her favourite park in London had definitely been one of her best ideas. St. James park took Hermione close to the tourist hotspots of Buckingham Palace and the mall but somehow always seemed much quieter than the much better known Hyde Park. Hermione took a seat on a bench in the park and opened 'Tess of the D'Urbvilles' her mother had leant her the book months ago but Hermione had only just begun to read it. As she turned the page Hermione heard arguing. A young couple seemed to be having a very public argument.

"You were staring at her top," the woman was saying, she was short with long blonde hair which she tossed over her left shoulder.

"I wasn't," the young man protested.

"Oh please Dean you-" but Hermione didn't hear anymore, her blood had just run cold. Behind the tall young man she saw a short stocky man with sandy hair. Hermione knew his face even though she had only seen it once in he life. This was the same man who had tried to kidnap her. When he saw she had been him he smirked and Hermione felt her blood run cold. Hermione dropped 'Tess of the D'Urbevilles' and and began to run. Since her attempted kidnap a week ago she had worn flat shoes. She ran as fast as she could. Her legs soon began to hurt and her breath came in short sharp gasps but she knew she couldn't stop running. Hermione looked behind her and saw the man chasing her as she turned her head back she saw a flash of green light before Hermione Granger collapsed hitting the park's gravel path with force. Her arms and face covered in scrapes. The man behind her disappeared with a loud pop.

"What was that?" Alena Martin asked her boyfriend her heart thundering in her chest "that man he just disappeared and that girl do you think she's ok?" Alena's boyfriend felt his own heart thundering in his chest. He knew that girl running over he pressed his fingers to her wrist. On finding nothing her searched for a pulse on her neck still failing to find anything he placed his face above her mouth to see if she was breathing.

"Is she ok?" Alena asked. "Her arms are scratched and everything." When her boyfriend failed to reply Alena's voice became louder. "Dean is she ok?"

"She's dead." Dean Thomas replied in a clam flat voice even though he didn't fell calm at all. "Hermione Granger is dead."


	12. Daily journey

Chapter Twelve

AN: Hi guys firstly a HUGE shout out to Shantie for the review, thank you really appreciate it. There we are back in the kidnap sequence of events and the from now on we are staying in that storyline until the end of the story. Please review (shout outs available) and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

"Where's your wand?"

"I don't know I dropped it."

"Shit," Hermione swore loudly as she scrambled in the dirt and heather trying to find the wand. After a few seconds she closed her eyes what had Professor McGonagoll told them once wands could respond to their owners being in need they had even been known to fly into a strong wizards hand when he was losing a duel. "Draco," she said softly "I need you to concentrate ok "I need you to will your wand to come to you like the summoning charm just concentrate." Draco closed his eyes and really tried to will his wand to him but his body was weak. "Please Draco," Hermione pressed "we need to find that wand or we are both dead." Draco concentrated in truth he didn't much care about himself but Hermione he was not letting anything happen to her. On the horizon Hermione saw what looked like a floating stick rising a few inches off the ground. As she saw it she heard Draco slump back on the heather and the stick fell to the ground. Hermione stood up running over to the spot about twenty metres away were she had seen Draco's wand floating and there it was resting in a gorse bush. Hermione suffered real scratches to her arms this time as she plucked the wand from the bush before running over to Draco and kneeling beside him. "Just close your eyes." She said kindly. As he did Hermione got to work. Draco was in a bad shape true but she had seen much worse in her time at St. Mungo's. She first worked on his chest were a quick diagnosis spell told her he had broken a rib which was puncturing his lung.

Draco groaned and gritted his teeth as Hermione healed him. She knew it must hurt but she dare not leave him and she had no painless potions. Her next job was the tiny fracture on his skull whilst she healed this he breathed deeply as if attempting to distract himself. She then healed the cut on his head staunching the blood flow. "Draco," she said softly you've broken your leg in two places I am going to have to move it to heal it ok?"

"Lie to me Hermione how much will it hurt?"

"Not a lot you've been through the worst," she said but her tone was wrong and even without his request Draco knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Liar," he smiled. "You-" but whatever he had planned to say he never said it. At that moment Hermione moved his calf from facing backwards. Draco yelled loudly his words were incomprehensible but Hermione knew whatever she had just done had probably worked. With relatively simple spells she fixed his femur and tibia which had been broken.

"It's done." She said flopping beside him on the heather "you are all fixed."

"Thank you." He smiled. Hermione looked up to the stars which had begun to materialise in the night's sky. Hermione closed her eyes. She was exhausted. A difficult healing often drained her but she had never worked on a badly injured patient on moorland with no equipment but someone else's wand. As Hermione slipped into sleep the last thing she felt was someone touching her hand.

Hermione's eyes flew open and for a second she wondered where she was before everything came flooding back.

"Draco!" She shouted siting up.

"I'm here," his voice said and Hermione looked up and saw him sat on a rock a metre of so away.

"Good," she smiled "I thought you had-"

"Missing me beside you Granger?" He asked confidently.

"Shut up," she said angrily "I just wanted to check if you were healed."

"Yes I am." He tossed her an apple "eat up I have done some spells and we are about three miles from a little village. The most direct route is to a road over west but that would mean walking along main routes and I don't think we should risk that."

"Sounds good." Hermione nodded non-commitantly. "Which way?"

"North," he pointed to a direction over a nearby ridge. Hermione began walking she looked an odd figure in her black trousers and white blouse stained with grass, blood and mud all of which she knew would never come out. She wore a pair of Draco's shoes which were far too large but tied her laces very tightly.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quickly catching up with her "have I done something wrong?"

"No," she sighed as she carried on walking "not you me. I am dating Ron and then I did this-"

"You have no need to feel guilty Hermione. I swear I won't tell anyone. That place was somewhere else and emotions of all kinds got too high we got carried away. I was my fault as much as yours."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly. Draco tried to think of something more comforting to say when Hermione changed the subject. "How do you feel? Your injuries?"

"Good thank you. I feel fine although the memory of that leg," he shuddered even in the bright sunshine. Hermione smiled, genuinely this time.

"I know I'm sorry but if I hadn't done it then you wouldn't be walking today." The conversation died off at that point and the pair continued in silence. They had no more food as Hermione's backpack had somehow been lost during there disastrous attempt at side along apparition. The walk was pleasant with a blue sky overhead and as they exited the moorland short heather gave way to grassy fields. Finally Hermione scrunched up her face and pointed ahead.

"Is that it?" She asked of a small group of dwellings in the valley below. Draco nodded.

"And if it's not it will do."

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked "neither of us are strong enough to apparate and I don't have any muggle money for transport."

"The Knight Bus." Draco said simply and Hermione almost smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Of course," she thought as long as they were near a home on a road then the Knight bus could take them to London. It was late morning when the pair entered the little village of Eyam. The village had stone houses with window boxes and looked like the perfect image of England. Hermione smiled as she felt a familiarity. She had grown up in a small hamlet in Oxfordshire surrounded by buildings and dwellings that looked like Eyam.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione said and stood beside the village pub Draco held out his out his arm with his wand.

AN: For those of you wondering Eyam is a real place, also known as the plague village. I visited the place on holiday with my family when younger and it remains for a city girl my childhood view of rural idyll. If you want to know more or know what it looks like then any search engine will give you a good idea.


	13. Daily goodbyes

Chapter Thirteen

The doors of the Knight Bus opened and Hermione saw a bored Stan Shunpike on the steps of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus assistance for your stranded-" but Stan didn't finish his monologue because at that point he looked down to the people standing on the pavement.

"Merlin it's-" in a second Draco speed over to Stan and pressed his wand to his neck. "You say her name or mine for that matter and I will curse you with as many things as I think are unpleasant." Draco said in a low voice. "We want to go to London and this should cover it." Draco dropped three galleons into Stan's hand. Draco let go of Stan's neck that he had been holding rather tightly. Stan gasped for air and stumbled back.

"Very good Mr.-" Draco raised an eyebrow threateningly at him "Smith."

"Can I read this?" Hermione asked Stan pointing to his copy of the Daily Prophet which she had been staring at for the last few minutes.

"Yeah course take it." Stan said quickly whilst keeping one eye on Draco.

"Where do you wanna go?" Stan asked the pair.

"I said London." Draco replied his voice still tinged with malice.

"No I know that." Stan said still talking quickly "but where in London it's a bloody big city an there's alota places."

"Errr... the Ministry," Hermione replied "visitor's entrance."

"Ok good shudn't take too long its a quiet morning see." Hermione looked around the bus and noticed that it was indeed quieter than she had first though. Just one other person sat on the ground floor, a little plump witch with bushy grey hair and her nose buried in a book labelled 'knitting magic" and a smily woman with a 1960's style bouffant hair. The witch had not appeared to look up during the commotion. Hermione climbed the stairs to the second floor which was completely empty. Sitting at the front of the bus on a large armchair she began to read the newspaper.

"What did you want that for anyway?" Draco asked.

"Look," Hermione passed him the newspaper. Draco looked down to the newspaper and printed on the front page was a picture of Hermione accompanied with the headline. 'War hero disappears'. Draco continued to read the article.

War hero Hermione Granger one of the key figures in the fall of Voldemort has disappeared. Miss. Granger was last seen at the Ministry of Magic as she left work. She failed return to her home in West London that evening. Work by the Magical Law enforcement office began late last night into Miss Granger's disappearance. Her boyfriend and fellow hero of the war Ronald Weasley was unavailable for comment last night but her parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger, muggles living in West Oxfordshire, stated that "we don't know where Hermione has gone but we are trusting the magical authorities to find her and we will assist them in any way we can". Anyone with information is asked to contact the magical law enforcement office at the Ministry of Magic in the mean time one can only hope Miss. Granger is found safely. Reported by Fern Pockleton.

"Well at least your parents gave a nice comment."

"They contacted my parents?" Hermione sounded annoyed. "I didn't need them to be worried." Hermione sighed she had just convinced her parents that the magical world was a safe place of her to be after the war that she knew this event had probably scared her parents back into fearing the magical world for their daughter. Hermione also knew part of the reason that she was annoyed was that during the kidnapping she hadn't once through about her parents and the impact it would have on them.

"Do you want to read it?" Draco asked holding out the newspaper which Hermione took from him. The pair sat in silence. Draco watched the window outside as the landscape changed from Derbyshire to low flat fields of wheat blowing in the wind to a rough costal path that seemed to take the bus precariously close to the sea below the cliffs and on to a beautiful semi-circle of georgian houses. Draco looked back inside the bus as they arrived beside a large modern building made of glass and steel. Draco looked at Hermione reading the newspaper she was biting her lip as she read on and looked as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Draco was surprised thinking back to Hermione when she thought she was captured, she had more life in her, more power yet the woman in front of him looked tired and upset as though she was going back to captivity rather than escaping from it. Draco was leaned forward as though he was going to ask something when Stan popped his head up the stairs.

"Come on you two were 'ere ministry o magic." Hermione left the newspaper and rushed down the stairs.

"Thanks Stan." She smiled at the man Draco simply glared as his left the bus. True enough the bus had dropped them at the solitary red telephone box that marked the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw the Knight bus disappear with a loud bang. "I'm leaving you here." Hermione said solemnly.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm not going in there to explain myself and where I have been I just want to go home."

"Of course." Draco nodded "I understand." "Home." He thought darkly "I don't have one of those now. Of course Hermione will want to go back home to Weasley."

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said seriously. She was unsure what the correct form of goodbye was. A kiss was inappropriate. A hug would feel odd. Hermione saved him she held out her right hand. Draco took it in a polite handshake.

"Goodbye Hermione." Without another word he entered the battered telephone box and turned his back to Hermione. She in turn walked down the London street without a single glance backwards.


	14. Daily heartache

Chapter Fourteen

This is the penultimate full chapter. Exciting!

Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Hermione walked for an hour or so before she realised what she was doing. Her mind was a sea of emotions. As she finally looked around her trying to realise were she was. She looked upwards to the large shop she was stood in front of and recognised it immediately. She smiled remembering shopping at Harrods before Christmas each year with her mother before she had gone to Hogwarts and thought of memories long done. She stopped for a minutes looking at the shop's display it featured two mannequins dressed in the most expensive clothes Hermione could imagine with a backdrop of trees flowering with spring buds it looked to the outside world as though the shop had transplanted a forest into its front.

"Snap out of it Hermione," she thought angrily "you were held my some horrible people for horrific reasons and you have escaped. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you happier?" Hermione turned into the underground pass buying a ticket from a beleaguered looking saleswoman. Hermione stood on the crowded lunchtime Piccadilly line as it travelled east to her flat. She exited the tube at Holloway Road, her flat was barely a hundred metres from the underground and when Hermione had moved to London she had used the tube regularly. She had never been quite sure why but something about being in the muggle world always felt right to her and reminded her of her parents. Hermione walked into the hallway of her flat, the place was quiet and Hermione saw none of her neighbours as she walked up the stairs of her flat. The building was in the art deco style and the lobby had a beautiful curved staircase that curled up a central chute in the middle of the building. The bannister of the stairway was inlaid with jade, amethyst and silver. Hermione had found it gaudy when she first moved to the building but it had grown on her. Hermione walked up the staircase slowly letting her hand rest against the banister.

She reached the door of her flat Hermione placed her key in the locked turned and pushed open the door. She entered her kitchen expecting to see Ron sat at the kitchen table. For some reason during her captivity she had constantly imagined Ron sat moping over her alone in their flat. Hermione saw the Prophet with her face on the kitchen table. Beside it was several letters in various handwriting styles. Hermione recognised Ginny's, Mrs. Weasley's and even Lavender Brown's. The last one made sense Lavender was now working at the Prophet and cynically Hermione thought she was probably taping up Ron for leads. For the first time since she had entered the flat Hermione suddenly heard a noise. She realised for the first time she was vulnerable, she had no wand and wasn't capable of wand less magic. "Could I apparate?" She wondered. "Possibly but not far." Hermione heard a second noise which was definitely female. She frowned at the source of the noise: her bedroom. Quietly Hermione tiptoed to the bedroom door. The door was slightly open and Hermione peered around it. On the bed was Ron visably naked being straddled by a slim brunette. Their limbs were entangled and Hermione was grateful both were looking away.

"Lacy that is amazing."

"You are pretty good yourself." The girl giggled in a high pitch laugh Hermione immediately hated. "Oh yes right there." Her voice changed climbing an octave in a second.

"There," Ron said his own voice dropping.

"Yes," she almost squeaked. Hermione walked into the room standing with her arms crossed.

"Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked his voice at his normal pitch. "Is that you?" he asked pushing the girl off him and crossing the room his hand outstretched towards her.

"Go away." She frowned pushing his arm away.

"But Hermione you-"

"I what Ron. I'm back ok. I was kidnaped by dark wizards that would have raped me. I escape and come back to find my loving boyfriend fucking some whore."

"I am not-" Lacy began.

"SHUT UP!' shouted Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"Well," Lacy said huffily taking a seat at Hermione's kitchen table. Hermione looked from the girl in her dressing gown sat in her kitchen to Ron looking as though he was wounded.

"You know what?" She smirked "you made your bed Ron. Now lie in it. We're over." And with that she disappeared.

"Well that was rude." Lacy smiled "coming back to bed honey?" She asked Ron.

"No," he growled pushed Lacy's arm away from his torso.

Hermione re-appeared in Diagon Alley. She breathed deeply and heavily. The apparition had taken a lot of power out her body and she felt weak. She leant back on the walk behind her and gasped for air which obligingly filled her lungs and she felt oxygen flowing back into her limbs. Hermione stood up and for the first time looked around were she was. She realised for the first time that her aim must have been slightly off. She wasn't in Diagon Alley but Knockturn Alley. She felt her sight come into focus and saw that people were crowded around her. There was a tall man to her left looking at her as though he could eat her. Hermione shied away from him and bumped into a woman to her left, The witch was stringy and slim with a deeply lined faced she smiled cruelly at Hermione who saw she only had two teeth. Hermione tried to back away but felt the solid brick wall behind her back. The pair closed in and behind them Hermione saw other faces but her eyesight blurred as she sunk back onto the wall. Hermione felt her legs giving way and all she could see was blurring shapes.

"Get away from her." Hermione heard a voice shout. She tried to listen more but her hearing seemed to give out too and Hermione Granger slumped unconsciously against the wall of Kockturn Alley.


	15. Daily changes

Chapter Fifteen

This is the final full chapter. Next up: the epilogue! Can't believe how quick this has gone please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Draco Malfoy looked as his feet as he walked slowly along Diagon Alley. He had talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt in the auror office. Shacklebolt had wanted to talk over every tiny issue aspect of Draco's life since the war. He seemed particularly interested in the kidnap of Hermione and where she was. He got angry when Draco could give him no response except "she went home." Kingsley had also seemed reluctant to let Draco go but he promised to return the next day finally exploding with anger.

"Shacklebolt I walked into the ministry remember. I am taking up a room in the Leaky Calderon and I will be sleeping with my wand under my pillow as you offered no protection to me. You get in touch with Granger I have no idea where she lives."

"Fine Mr. Malfoy I understand with one addition. May I have your permission to put a tracker spell on you?"

"Yes," Draco nodded "although your lack of faith in me is disheartening Mr. Shacklebolt." He said in mock surprise.

"Mr. Malfoy you will understand that in my line of work you have little cause to trust anyone."

Shacklebolt's thoughts were still whirling around Draco's mind as he loitered along Diagon Alley. He had no really reason for wanting to escape the Ministry except the wish to forget everything in his brain. Which for Draco usually involved getting drunk.

Draco was heading to the small magical bar in Knockturn Alley. It was grubby, unclean and had a bad cliental but it was also much less well known than the Leaky Calderon and didn't ask questions about people who wanted to slowly get drunk on muggle whiskey. Draco was drawn out of his daydream by a cry. He looked around the next corner of the alley and saw Hermione. His heart sunk she was surrounded by several of Knockturn Alley's worst inhabitants. Draco didn't know them by name but he had been hanging around in the alley long enough to know the quiet drinkers from those who tried and knew how to make trouble. Unfortunately for Hermione she had managed to stumble into a group of the latter.

"Let her go," He shouted running to the group. The man turned and smirked. Draco realised he hadn't appreciated how annoying a smirk could be until that moment. He dispatched a quick stinging hex, several stunners and a spell of some kind. In a few seconds the entire group was incapacitated. Draco looked to Hermione and saw that she had fainted on the wall she had been leaning on. He scooped her up in his arms and ignored the looks of various shoppers as he carried her back to The Leaky Calderon. Draco was surprised that no one confronted him. He was walking down one of the busiest streets in the wizarding world carrying a hero that was known to be kidnapped and not one person was challenging him. He turned into the Leaky Calderon.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Tom asked.

"Tom contact the Ministry let them know where Hermione Granger is."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," the barman replied not missing a beat. He had heard more than his share of unusual requests over the years.

Draco placed Hermione on the bed of the room he was renting. He knew it wouldn't be long before someone from the ministry or one of Granger's friends turned up, news always travelled fast in the wizarding world and he had hardly been discreet about carrying her.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked suddenly. She looked over to Draco "Merlin Draco are you always here when I wake up." He smiled.

"And you Granger do you always need a man to rescue you from something? What were you even doing in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione flopped backwards lying on the bed.

"I apparated from my flat I was trying to get to Diagon Alley."

"Your flat? Where do you even live?"

"West London."

"You apparated from West London?" Draco asked incredulously "after that healing this morning?"

"I tried to."

"Why? I thought you wanted to be in your flat."

"I did until I found my boyfriend having sex with another girl in my bed."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously "the Weasel? I never liked him but I didn't think-"

"Draco do you really think I want to talk about him right now?" She said angrily.

"Ok I'm sorry." He apologised. "Hermione we need to talk about us about what happened in the house and on the moors." Hermione didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment two healers burst in the door.

"Malfoy stop," the taller of the two said "get away from her."

"Relax Scott," Hermione said "he didn't kidnap me.

"You obviously didn't talk to the auror office." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Hermione," Amanda said calmly "we are just here to check if you are ok."

"I'm fine."

"She's lying." Draco said darkly "she did a huge healing this morning with barely anything and then she apparated across half of London."

"What?" Amanda asked "Hermione how are you still standing? I'm taking her to St. Mungo's." Draco smiled at Hermione as if to say "I told you so"

"Mr. Malfoy?" Amanda asked seriously "where you the person Hermione healed?"

"Yes," he nodded slightly confused.

"Then you're coming too." Entering St. Mungo's as a patient was an odd experience for Hermione. The members of her department fussed endlessly over her and ascribed potions and spells that she was sure she didn't need finally after her fourth consultation she lost it.

"Guys stop fussing over me I can diagnose myself I have exhaustion. I now I have enough magic in me I just need rest so I am signing myself off work for a week. And I want to see Malfoy ok?" She told the three healers and two mediwitches in the room. No-one replied. Hermione was still wearing St. Mungo's patient robes as she stormed down the corridor.

"Hermione?" Asked Scott puzzled as she walked into the ward Draco was residing in.

"How is he?"

"Good all things considered," Scott smiled "he also told me everything Hermione. You were brave."

"No I wasn't," she smiled "he was though." Hermione sat on the empty chair beside Draco's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Why is he unconscious Scott?"

"The leg had to be slightly re-set it was a millimetre or so out. I thought it was worth knocking him out this time." He smiled at her "he should be awake soon. I will be back in a minute." Scott smiled at Hermione in a way that made her wonder what he was up watched as Scott exited the room.

"Hey Draco." she smiled "hope you're feeling better I'm sorry about being weird earlier it was just," she paused and smiled at his face which seemed so serene asleep. "I felt guilty not just about the kiss but the way I felt about the kiss too."

"It was kisses." Draco said suddenly "as in more than one."

"You're awake." She smiled "how do you feel?"

"Good that pain in my leg has stopped."

"Pain in your leg what?" Hermione caught sight of his face where a smirk was situated.

"You idiot," she smiled.

"Hermione," Draco said his tone suddenly more serious. "You have no need to feel guilty over anything emotions just-"

"Just what? Everything's ok because Ron betrayed me. I was just evening the score."

"Something like that."

"Well its not." Hermione snapped. Draco pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Hermione don't beat yourself up over stuff you cannot control your feelings."

"I should have though I should have controlled m-" At that moment Hermione let Draco's lips crash onto hers and any control she had immediately vanished.

"What were you saying about control?" Draco asked sarcastically. Hermione pushed him back onto his bed and pressed her lips to his again.


	16. Daily happiness

Epilogue

A/N: Here it is the epilogue! I can't believe this is the last post of Broken Heels it does not feel like I have been posting it for two minutes. In a change of direction my next story will be a ff of the Chronicles of Narnia. I will not begin posting that story for two weeks, usually I post every week and don't leave a gap between stories but in a week and a half I am leaving the UK and travelling to Germany for some PhD research therefore I didn't see the point of posting one chapter, leaving it a week and posting another two weeks later. I will wait to start that story when I am back in the UK. Anyhow sorry for the essay please enjoy the epilogue and review (thanks to Claradeana for her great feedback from the last chapter) I love feedback!

Love C.J.

"Sienna can you please stop climbing," her mother asked her. "Kara is not going to appreciate a bridesmaid who's dress is crinkled." The little girl sat still for a second on her chair before she began moving again. "Definitely her father's daughter." Hermione thought.

Sienna Maria Malfoy was five and the eldest of Hermione and Draco's three children by twenty minutes, she looked like both her parents. Her face shape and brown eyes were that of her mothers but her platinum hair was her father's. Much to her mother's annoyance Sienna appeared completely incapable of sitting still for more than a minute.

"Octavian," Hermione smiled at her son who came running up to her. Octavian shared no traits with his sister except their blonde hair. In appearance he was a mini-Draco but his personality was like his mother. Unlike Sienna Octavian was never happier than when his head was buried in a book, which had lead to Draco commenting more than once that Octavian was like his mother. Hermione smiled at Kara as she left her daughter in another bridesmaids hand. Sienna seemed quite happy to be fussed and cooed over by the older bridesmaids. "Lets go find a seat kid," Hermione smiled at her son as she held his hand looking for her husband.

"Hiya kiddo," Draco smiled at his son as he took him from Hermione. At Draco's feet was the youngest Malfoy six month old Anna. She was already displaying the platinum hair both her siblings and her father had. Hermione looked down at her daughter who was just stirring awake and taking her from her basket she rested her against her chest. She looked to her husband who had a look Hermione had only seen a few times.

"What?" She asked the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a smile.

"Nothing just admiring our life."

"Pretty perfect isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he kissed his wife's forehead and signed contented. A second later Anna begun crying. Draco smiled at Hermione "I'll take her." He left their seats and almost collided with the bridal party. He saw his eldest daughter at the front of the group showering the aisle with rose petals. She waved at her father as she passed him.

"Do you want to swap?" Hermione asked Octavian the little boy simply nodded climbing over his mother to sit on the end seat beside the aisle and waved at his sister as she passed Sienna waved back enthusiastically as she stood beside Kara. Hermione looked from her daughter to one of her best friends. After Hermione had returned to St. Mungo's she had asked the ministry if she could have Kara moved to St. Mungo's Hermione had an inkling that someone like Kara despite her clumsiness and forgetfulness would work well in medicine. She had been right and Kara was a children's mediwitich working with Hermione in the trauma department. Her groom was Scott Jefferson, a healer also in the trauma department. Hermione smiled as she looked to Scott waiting at the end of the aisle his eyes lit up as he waited for his bride.

"Remind you of someone?" Draco said in Hermione's ear as passed Anna to his daughter to her. Hermione looked up at him.

"You, you had that same look in your eye when I walked down the aisle."

"I was just as happy."

"And now?"

"More." Hermione smiled as she looked from her husband to her eldest daughter waving furiously to her baby daughter in her arms and her son watching the proceeding's diligently and she decided that she agreed with Draco. She was happy too, more so than she had ever been before.


End file.
